Just My Imagination
by fanboi310
Summary: Blaine left Kurt when he was 6. All imaginary friends have to do this. So why is ith the 13 years later a now older Blaine has returned. And how is kurt going to react to the imaginary freind he spent so many years trying to forget. AU


**Just My Imagination**

_Chapter 1: Goodbye_

_July 17, 2000_

"Come on!" called Kurt as he ran through Macy's. "All right, all right!" said his mother, Elizabeth Hummel as she ran behind him. She knew her son always got this way around clothes and it was exactly the reason why she decided to take him to Macy's for 6th his birthday. "Why don't you look around for a little bit while I get something for your father?" She said. She didn't need to get anything for Burt, her husband, but she didn't think she could handle running around. "Ok Mommy. I'll look around with Blaine." Kurt said as he ran off. _Blaine._ Kurt talked about him like crazy. Blaine was Kurt's imaginary friend, a little boy with curly black hair and brown eyes, or at least Kurt described him that way, and an interest in singing. Sometimes Elizabeth actually wished he was real. Her son was always so lonely and it hurt her to see him teased by the other kids at his school for the way he acted and dressed. She knew her son was _different_ and she could tell her son was in love with his curly haired imaginary friend. And it was the fact that soon he would grow too old for imaginary friends that hurt her so much. _If only he could be real._ She thought to herself. _If only he could be real_…

XXX

"So where do you want to look first?" Kurt asked Blaine with a smile. "I don't know. It's your birthday silly you should get to choose what you want to do." Blaine said. "Fine, I want to go see the scarves." Kurt replied theatrically. Blaine giggled as they ran towards the scarves. _You have to tell him_. The thought was nagging Blaine. _Maybe it will make it less painful_. Blaine knew the rules that came with being an imaginary friend. Once a child gave life to you, you would fade on the child's 6th birthday at 6pm marking the end of the child's belief in the imaginary friend. Blaine looked at the clock. _It's not even 4 yet._ He thought to himself quietly. _I don't have to tell him, at least not yet._ It still didn't stop the sadness he felt. Although he appeared young, his mind was many years ahead of his age. He could already tell that Kurt was falling in love with him and as although it seemed crazy, he was starting to fall in love with Kurt too. "BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. Blaine quickly shook out of his daze. "Sorry," said Blaine, "I started thinking of things." "Like what?" asked Kurt with his eyes open wide. "Just that you are a really good friend. And that you are the greatest person I ever met. " Kurt blushed and looked at his feet. "You really think so?" "Of course." replied Blaine. And then Kurt took Blaine by surprise and gave him a big hug. "I think the same thing about you, Blaine, don't ever leave me." _I wish I didn't have to. _Though Blaine. _I wish I could stay with you forever._

XXX

The clock read 5:58. Blaine sighted. _The time has come, at least we had a fun day together. _They had spent the day trying on clothes and listening to CDs. Kurt had even convinced Kurt's mom to buy them coffee after they left Macy's and walked around the mall. And now here was Blaine standing with Kurt by the elevator while Elizabeth ran to get some pretzels. Blaine took a deep breath. _Here it goes._ "Kurt, you know how it's your 6th birthday." Blaine said slowly. "Yes." Kurt said confused. "Well on a child's 6th birthday, the imaginary friend has to leave. I'm sorry but I don't make the rules." Kurt couldn't understand what was going on. Blaine couldn't leave him. He was his friend! He wanted to be with Blaine forever! This wasn't fair! Kurt started to cry uncontrollably. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry Kurt. It's the way it has to be." Blaine said sadly. He looked up at the clock which read 5:59. _Time to go_. "I'll miss you so much Kurt." Blaine said as she slowly kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt tried holding on to Blaine as he walked away. Blaine was able to get Kurt to let go and began walking towards the now open elevator doors. "Please Blaine! Please!" Kurt cried as he saw the elevator doors begin to close. "Goodbye." Blaine said as a tear ran down his cheek. The elevator doors closed. "No! No! NO!" Kurt yelled as he ran towards the elevator doors and tried to make it began pressing buttons hoping it would open. The elevator door opened but the elevator was completely empty. Kurt began to cry and shoppers who had seen the incident began to worry. Elizabeth looked shocked as she saw her son crying on the floor. She ran towards him. "Are you Ok? What's wrong?" she asked in panic. "B…Blaine. He's gone."


End file.
